


Follow Me

by mrs_fish



Category: due South
Genre: Graphic m/m sex; song lyrics, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_fish/pseuds/mrs_fish
Summary: Fraser has ulterior motives for bringing Ray to his favorite spot.





	Follow Me

Okay... I admit it... I'm a big John Denver fan -- always have been. 

**Title:** Follow Me  
**Author:** Mrs. Fish  
**Fandom:** Due South  
**Pairing:** Fraser/Ray Vecchio  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings:** Graphic m/m sex; song lyrics  
**Status:** Completed  
**Summary:** Fraser has ulterior motives for bringing Ray to his favorite spot. 

**Disclaimer:** This story is written for the private entertainment of fans. No infringement of any copyrights held by Alliance Communication or CTV is intended. This story is not published for profit, and the author does not give permission for this story to be reproduced for profit. The author makes no claims on the characters or their portrayal by the creation of this story. 

* * *

"C'mon, Ray," Fraser called from the trail ahead. "We're almost there." 

"Keep your shirt on, Benny, I'm comin." Actually, Ray mused, I'd rather see you with your shirt off. He smiled at the thought. He hurried to catch up to his impatient friend. 

"What's so funny, Ray?" 

"Oh, nothin, Benny. What's the hurry anyway?" The two friends were enjoying a much needed two-week vacation in Canada. Ray had planned to go to Miami, but when he saw that look on Fraser's face, well, here he was. 

The two men continued up the trail another 100 yards or so. They had just about reached the top of the mountain. "Close your eyes, Ray." 

"Why? Are you going to taste something?" 

"Just close your eyes, please. Trust me." 

"Ok, Benny." Ray closed his eyes. He nearly jumped when he felt Fraser take his hand. The contact was electric, and Ray shuddered involuntarily. The reaction didn't go unnoticed by Fraser, who was leading Ray to the summit. 

"You can open your eyes now." 

Ray gasped at the sight before him. He had a 360 degree view of the valley and surrounding mountains. "Benny... it's the most beautiful place I've ever seen. It's like something you'd find on a post card, or in a book." 

"I'm glad you feel that way, Ray. This is one of my favorite places. Any time I would be upset or just needed to think, I'd come here. The sheer beauty of the place always humbled me. I wanted to share it with you. I... I know you haven't been very happy here, and... well, I thought this would make you feel better." 

"Benny, what makes you think I haven't been happy?" 

"I've seen you looking at me a few times. You looked so sad, Ray, I thought you were going to cry. Have I done something to upset you?" 

Ray blushed. He hadn't realized he'd been so obvious. "Benny, you haven't done anything to upset me, and I'm not unhappy here. This place is wonderful. I could really get used to this -- no cars, no people, no breathing exhaust fumes - - who wouldn't love it?" 

"So you aren't mad at me?" 

"No, I'm not mad at you, Fraser." 

"Then will you please tell me what **is** bothering you? And don't tell me it's nothing, because I know that's not true. This started some time ago -- after you shot me -- and it's just been getting worse. Something's eating you inside, Ray, and it hurts me to see you like this. I care about you. Please tell me what's wrong." 

"Ben... I can't tell you. It's too personal. I'm sorry." Ray walked over to a large pine tree and sat down, trying hard not to cry. Damn, why do I let him get to me? You know the answer to that one, Vecchio. It's because you're in love with him. 

Fraser followed his friend. He took a blanket from his pack and spread it on the ground. "Ray... look at me. You're my best friend... the closest friend I've ever had. Sometimes when we're together, I almost know what you're thinking just by the expression on your face. Right now I see sadness and hurt. I think I know what's bothering you. Ray, nothing would hurt me more than losing you as a friend, so I'm taking a big chance here, but I have to say this. I'm in love with you. That's why I wanted you with me on this trip, and, more specifically, why I brought you up here. I was hoping to..." 

Fraser's words were cut off by Ray's lips pressing against his. Ray slid his arms around Fraser's waist and pulled him close. A very impatient tongue thoroughly explored Ben's mouth. Fraser moaned. Ray pulled back slightly. 

"...seduce you, but it seems as if you're seducing me." Fraser smiled and cupped Ray's face in his hands. "I love you," he whispered before reattaching himself to Ray's lips. He moved his hands down Ray's neck, across his shoulders, and down his back, finally coming to rest on Ray's ass. Ben squeezed, and pressed himself against Ray, letting him feel his arousal. 

"Benny, oh God, I want you." Ray pushed his friend onto the blanket and ran his tongue down Fraser's neck. He began unbuttoning Ben's shirt, trailing kisses along each bit of exposed skin. Ray lingered on Ben's right nipple, licking and sucking until a hard nub formed, then turned his attention to the left one. The kisses continued down Fraser's chest, over his stomach, to his navel. Ray twirled his tongue around and ran his hands over Ben's chest. 

Ben clutched the blanket, totally lost in the pleasure Ray was giving him. He gasped as Ray unzipped his jeans and pulled them down. Fraser sat up, grabbed Ray and pushed him to the ground. He began undressing him, kissing and licking Ray's body in the same way Ray had done to him. Ray's moans of pleasure brought a smile to Ben's face. 

Soon the two friends were naked, laying side-by-side, kissing, touching, needing. Fraser pushed Ray over and kissed his way down to the other man's erection. Ben ran his tongue around the cockhead. "Ohhh, Benny, please..." Ben engulfed him. He sucked gently, rubbing his hands over Ray's hips and thighs. Ray began thrusting wildly into Ben's mouth, his orgasm imminent. "Benny... ohgodohgodohgodohgod..." Ray clutched the back of Fraser's head, holding him against his groin as his body shuddered in pleasure. "Oh, Benny, that... that was... oh, God, that was fantastic." 

Ray pulled Ben to him; kissed him deeply. He rolled Ben over, ran his tongue down his body, and took Fraser deep in his mouth. Ben came almost immediately, crying out Ray's name over and over... 

That night, back in Ben's cabin, the two lovers repeated their afternoon performance -- only now there was no need for haste. They did, after all, have two weeks' vacation... 

The End. 

* * *

Follow Me  
by John Denver 

It's by far the hardest thing I've ever done,  
To be so in love with you so long. 

(CHORUS)  
Follow me where I go, what I do, and who I know,  
Make it part of you to be a part of me.  
Follow me up and down, all the way, and all around,  
Take my hand and say you'll follow me. 

It's long been on my mind,  
You know it's been a long, long time,  
I've tried to find a way that I could make you understand  
The way I feel about you, just how much I need you,  
To be there where I can talk to you when there's no on else around. 

REPEAT CHORUS 

You see I'd like to share my life with you, show you things I've seen,  
Places that I'm going to, places where I've been.  
To have you there beside me and never be alone,  
And all the time that you're with me, we will be at home. 

Follow me where I go, what I do, and who I know,  
Make it part of you to be a part of me.  
Follow me up and down, all the way...  
Take my hand and I will follow too. 

Copyright 1969 Cherry Lane Music Co. 


End file.
